


The Wards of House de Rune

by muppet8003



Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Bonding, Happy Ending, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppet8003/pseuds/muppet8003
Summary: Following their shared ordeal, Beatrice took in the four orphans who befriended and helped her children. After a hard day in her office, the matron of House de Rune decides to check in on her new charges.





	The Wards of House de Rune

Sitting at her desk, Beatrice de Rune had to admit that things had probably turned out better than they had any right to. The Arch Bishop’s scathing report on Vitalis and his men’s actions had had the desired effect. The Grand Inquisitor was excommunicated, after his death but Beatrice enjoyed knowing there was written documentation the cruel old man was in Hell, and a shockwave had been sent through France and the Vatican. The King of France had even pardoned House de Rune and restored their lands and titles.

Never mind that they hadn’t done anything.

The Inquisition was still a powerful force but, for the time being at least, they had to keep their heads down. Not about to waste this grace period, Beatrice had set about restoring her House’s prestige and position as well as giving aid to survivors of The Bite. It was slow, difficult, and often tiring but necessary. 

Sighing wearily, Beatrice scooted back from the mountain of documents and decided she’d done as much as she could for the day. She rose to her feet, conscious of the fresh bandages under her fine blue dress. (After three months in the same outfit, she refused to ever wear green again.) Lady de Rune decided it would please her to take a walk around her family’s estate and check on her children and new wards. Beatrice couldn’t help a sad smile at the thought. When she and Robert had been newlyweds, he’d often joked that he’d like to have six children running around the estate.

The de Runes’ ancestral home had only been remade livable a week prior. Before that, they had been housed by a loyal banner-man, a man who’d endured three months of siege rather than renounce his fallen liege. There was still much work to be done, but there was nowhere she’d rather be. After allowing herself to indulge in a bit of nostalgic wondering, the middle aged widow moved toward the estate’s infirmary, next to the chapel. 

She entered to find the family’s new doctor, called Maxim, attending to Arthur. The former thief smiled in greeting and visibly suppressed a cringe as he shifted into something close to a sitting position. “My lady, you’ll forgive me for not standing.”

The Lady in question smirked at her charge’s sarcasm and took a position across Arthur’s bed from Maxim. “How are you feeling, Arthur?”

The red haired boy put on a brave face at first, only to shrug and sink back onto the bed, looking up at his guardian. “It hurts sometimes. I swear I get this weird feeling in my guts when I eat. Still, I shouldn’t complain, I’ve never had a more comfortable bed, I don’t have to worry if I’ll have anything to eat. It’s not so bad, really.”

Beatrice nodded to the boy, her expression equal parts respectful and sympathetic, and turned to Maxim. “And how is his treatment coming?”

“I have to say, the boy’s made of pretty stern stuff,” the doctor admitted. When he’d first examined Arthur, a possibly infected stab wound clean through young looter’s stomach, Maxim had suggested simply putting the boy out of his misery. He’d even argued that it wouldn’t have been worth the effort ‘on one such as him’. Beatrice was ashamed to admit that once she would have agreed with the doctor. However, she’d been adamant that Arther would NOT die. “He’ll be back on his feet again soon.”

“Good,” a relieved Beatrice nodded. Noticing how empty the infirmary was, she looked back down at Arthur and asked an asked, “Where is your sister?”

“Amicia helped the doctor chase her out so I can actually get some rest,” Arthur smirked, settling into his bed with wince.

“Smart girl,” Beatrice said, “What about Rodric?”

“He said he was fine and took his leave,” Maxim explained, “Should I expect him back soon?”

“Most likely,” the noblewoman said with a nod. She looked back down to Arthur and asked, “Is there anything you need, Arthur?”

“I’m alright, m’lady,” Arthur said, more sincerely this time. “It’ll be nice when I can stretch my legs again, but until then I’m comfortable.”

After bidding Arthur farewell, and a quick talk with Maxim, Beatrice took her leave, having a good idea were to find the next of her charges. She stepped out into the estate’s courtyard, heading toward the forge but stopped when she felt a gentle breeze sweep through the area. Beatrice closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool wind on her face, she’d missed the fresh air more than she cared to admit. 

The blissful mood was spoiled somewhat by a sudden metallic crashing sound and a shouted “DAMMIT!!”

With a slight flinch, the lady of the house snapped back to reality and continued to the forge, already knowing she’d find Rodric there. Sure enough, she found the aspiring smith struggling to lift several metal bars. The boy struggled and groaned at the effort until he finally gave up, throwing the bars down in frustration and dropping heavily onto a nearby bench. He grumbled for a bit, but soon huffed and seemed on the brink of tears. 

“All you alright, Rodric?” Beatrice cautiously asked, announcing her presence. The teen looked up at his guardian in surprise before turning away in embarrassment and moving to wipe at his eyes. Seeing this, the woman quickly sat down next to him, gently laying her hand on his shoulder. “No, no, it’s alright. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s just…I…” he gestured to the scattered metal bars, “I used to be so strong, those little sticks never would have been a problem for me. I could lift anything, smash open a locked door and punch an armored Inquisitor’s face in. And now, I can’t do anything…I’m weak…I’m useless…”

“Rodric!” Beatrice gently admonished, “To do the things you’ve done and survive the injuries you suffered requires a strength few men twice your age possess. You’ve never been weak, Rodric, and you’ll be able to do all those things again if you’ll just be patient and let your wounds heal.”

“…thanks Lady de Rune,” Rodric said with a small smile. Beatrice nodded and patted the teen on the shoulder. “Suppose I can take it easy for awhile, maybe explore around your estate.”

“First stop by the infirmary,” the highborn alchemist instructed, “You’ve probably reopened some of your wounds.”

“Yes ma’am,” Rodric said, tiredly raising to his feet. Beatrice watched to make sure the young blacksmith was indeed headed to see the doctor, then headed deeper into the estate. Now that she’d seen to her two injured wards, the noblewoman thought she should check in on the remaining two. Knowing precisely where she’d find one of them, she made her way into the garden and then into the Roman ruins.

The noblewoman spared the old murals a few passing glances and moved down into her old laboratory, not at all surprised by the excited noise she heard coming from within. Sure enough, she entered to find Lucas marveling at her equipment, experiments, and notes like a boy who couldn’t decide which new toy to play with first. Hugo was right beside him, enraptured by his friend’s enthusiasm even though he likely didn’t comprehend half of what he was seeing or hearing. Beatrice smiled at the pair and called “Having fun?”

“Mommy!” Hugo yelled excitedly, running up and tightly hugging his mother’s legs. For her part, Beatrice suppressed a groan as her son unknowingly pressed down on a section of her thigh that had been flayed and reached down to return the gesture, and gently peel the boy off.  
“Lady de Rune, your laboratory. It’s…simply amazing! After coming here with Amicia, I never thought I get to see it again.” Lucas seemed to take a moment to, mostly, compose himself. “Ahem, I’m sorry for not making more progress getting everything cleaned and organized, as you requested, Lady de Rune. I…suppose I get a bit sidetracked.”

“It’s quite alright, I know you’re doing your best.” In addition to taking the boy in, Beatrice had also appointed Lucas her apprentice. Requesting he clean and organize her laboratory had indeed been meant as more of a treat than a chore. She looked down at Hugo and asked, “And you, Hugo, have you been enjoying yourself down here?”

“Yes, mommy!” Hugo smirked, “Lucas has been telling me about how he’s going to make many elixirs and a stone for philosophers here!”

“A stone for philosophers?” The boy’s mother repeated looking back to the older boy, who shifted self-consciously, “Ambition, I like it. Hugo, if you don’t mind helping my bright young apprentice for awhile longer, I’d like to check on the girls, then I’ll be back to assist you two.”

“Yes mommy,” with that Hugo raced back to Lucas’s side, reflexively taking his hand.

“We’ll try to have this place tided up for you, Milady de Rune,” Lucas promised.

“I’m sure you will, boys,” Beatrice proudly said. She made her way back into the garden, briefly stopping to ensure her leg wasn’t bleeding, and braced herself for the coming meeting with Melie and Amicia.

Melie had had the rockiest time settling into the estate out of House de Rune’s new wards. Not that the girl was a troublemaker, per se, nor did she seem to resent her new surroundings. No, the former thief’s issues simply seemed to stem from the fact that she was used to a very different environment. This had led to a handful of…incidents.

Such as Melie stubbing her toe and yelling out profanity right in front of Hugo.

Melie describing Amicia’s harp playing as ‘fucking pretty.’

The long, difficult process of teaching the redhead table manners.

And, most memorably of all, Melie nonchalantly hoping into a bathtub with a surprised Amicia so as to not miss out on the hot water, unaware there was plenty to spare. 

Beatrice smirked at the thought of the last one just as she noticed Amicia, looking a bit like she was searching for something. “Lost something, my dear?”

“Just looking for Melie,” the girl answered, approaching her mother, “We were going to take a walk in the forest, but I haven’t seen her for awhile.”

The highborn lady was about to respond when both de Runes heard a shout of “Fuck off, dammit!”

The mother and daughter exchanged a glance and then headed toward the kitchen, were the shout had come from. They quickly entered through the dining hall to find Melie being restrained by Felipe, acting commander of House de Rune’s remaining men-at-arms (all twelve of them.) The red-haired girl was clutching a small bag in her hand and fighting to break free from the man tightly holding her by each arm. 

“Felipe, let her go!” Amicia demanded. When the man made no move to obey, she she started to go to intervene, but was stopped by her mother's hand on her shoulder.

“Felipe,” Beatrice sternly called, getting the struggling pair’s attention, “What’s going on here?”

“Milady, I caught this little thief trying to slip off with something in that bag of hers,” the man-at-arms explained.

“That’s bullshit!” Melie yelled, renewing her struggle to break free.

“Enough!” Beatrice called before things could escalate, “Melie, what do you have in that bag?”

Melie shifted uncomfortably under the three pairs of eyes, but nonetheless reached into the small sack.

And pulled out a pair of cinnamon rolls.

“Amicia wanted to take me for a walk in your forest, there’s a couple of special trees she wanted to show me or something,” Melie explained, “I thought these would be a nice surprise is all.”

“How sweet,” Amicia muttered.

“Well, Felipe, I’d hardly call stealing snacks a serious crime, now let her go.” Beatrice ordered her now sheepish man-at-arms. Felipe released Melie and excused himself with a muttered apology. Beatrice watched him leave and then turned back to the girls. Amicia was gingerly trying to comfort her friend who was not quite succeeding in looking like she was fine. “Why don’t you two go for your walk, it’ll be nice for you to get out for awhile.”

“Thank you, Mother, we’ll be back before dark,” Amicia promised. Beatrice nodded approvingly and turned to head back to her laboratory.

“I’d never rob you,” the noblewoman stopped in her tracks at the sound of Melie’s voice. She turned back to the pair so see the redhead looking at her with mixture of determination and desperate hope to be believed. “I wouldn’t.”

Beatrice locked eyes with Melie and said, “I know, dear.”

Melie smiled and allowed Amicia to led her out of the dining hall.

Beatrice smiled as she walked back toward her laboratory to properly restart Lucas’s training. Caring for her new wards on top of raising her own children and her many other duties could be a handful, to say the least. But the Lady of House de Rune would never complain or think twice about her decision to take the orphans in. After all they’d done and all they had suffered to help Amicia and Hugo, Beatrice would do anything to repay them.

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sequel to my story Remembrance, which explores the equal and opposite scenario. Surprisingly, this was MUCH harder to write than Remembrance. I think it's because that story was much more in keeping with the tone and themes of A Plague Tale, fluffy flashbacks notwithstanding. Conversely, this one felt kind of like slapping a classic Disney ending onto A Song of Ice and Fire. Getting it to feel natural was a challenge to say the least. I also worked in a blink and you miss it reference to this cute little comic https://www.deviantart.com/strongbutgentle/art/A-Plague-Tale-Obstreperous-807096286.  
Thanks for giving my wish fulfillment writing a read and I hope you enjoyed it, dear reader.


End file.
